The prince of Egypt
by Squint
Summary: I'm not telling you what the story is about it would take away the suspense but if you like next generation Aladdin, and Mozenrath's wrath then click here! If you hate it Click there.
1. And the prince of Egypt

I'm Insane! With a capital I! Since I usually write stories in Harry Potter, Avatar, and Danny Phantom, why am I writing a story in Aladdin!

Because I'm almost as insane as most of my friends (Actually my sister 'evil mouse 1' is weird but that's a complement) (And actually My friend Reba is weird and insane) (Well I guess that would make me weird too 'but I'm free!') So where did I get the idea to write a story about Aladdin?

Because I got inspiration from El Dorado (that my friend Gazera and I watched in Social Studies) (And yes I know you know Gaz but other readers might not know that! Did you ever consider that!), Prince of Egypt, Joseph King of Dreams, and my grandmother's spooky huge and smelly house (And, no that is not a movie) I watched all the videos and all of the Aladdin movies twice at Grand's house. So this might seem to be a mix between Joseph King of Dreams, Prince of Egypt, and Aladdin. But I "Barrowed" the sward fight from El Dorado.

So I guess that covers all of the disclaimers so those who actually care can go ahead and read. And those who don't care can go to and type in Egyptology, then click on the fifth result that comes up and read all about the topic! I am so fascinated by the Egypt Not their Gods because I'm Christian but their customs fascinate, bore and amuse me so.

**Here's the story folks!**

_**Aladdin**_

_**And the Princess of Egypt**_

(Made you look!)

"I will cut you to ribbons!" said an Egyptian boy with brown skinn wearing a white kalasiris tied at the waist with a blue sash gold necklace with a blue jam in the middle of it, no shirt, sandals, gold bracelets and his hair was shaved except for one patch by his right ear that was black and tied into a ponytail.

"Such mediocrity let your sward do the talking," said an Arabian girl with light brown skin, long black hair tied into one loose ponytail tied with two bands (one yellow band tied near the shoulder and another near the waist. (It looked like Jasmines but was cut off so it wouldn't curl.) Sandals, a loose white dress with a yellow rims, and tied with a yellow sash.

"I will and it will be loquacious to a thought," replied the Egyptian boy jumping onto a table and striking out with his curved sword towards the girl who blocked it from hitting her right arm (She was left handed).

The epic battle was held in the street of the Egyptian Empire with white marble buildings, narrow, even stone streets, and a history of everything with monuments and beautiful hieroglyphs. All the people from the houses were watching from a distance amused by the sword fight.

"Ha, you mincing, prancing, twit" said the Egyptian boy jumping to the next table and the next almost toppling them over.

"Oh look who's talking!" said the Asian girl trying to take a swing at the boys left ear which he blocked (he was right handed.)

"Ha! You fight like my sister!" said the boy jumping off the table.

"I fought your sister, that's a complement," said the girl lunging at him with the sward.

He ducked and rolled around her and was behind her about to swing his sward at her when she ducked and swung her foot around and tripped him.

He fell on the ground and she grabbed his sword faster that you could say 'Nile'.

She held the swords at his neck.

"Ha! Ha!" the boy laughed and the girl took her swords away from his neck and laughed too.

"You finally beet me," said the Egyptian boy said to the Asian girl.

"Yes, and I bet I can beat you at Senet," said the boy sneering but still smiling.

"Oh you wish Prince Sethos," said the Asian girl to the Egyptian boy who was prince Sethos. The pharaoh's second born (his first born named Nefertari was the sister that the Asian girl fought.) "Senet is my game."

"And sword play is mine, but it seems someone has stolen it so I'll just have to steel yours, Leila" said prince Sethos to the Asian girl named Leila.

"If you _can _steal it," scoffed Leila."

"We'll see," said prince Sethos bringing out the Senet board and pieces and setting it up.

"Very well, but I call the spools," said Leila sitting down in the chair opposite of prince Sethos. "Will you be going first or should I."

"I will" said prince Sethos picking up the die and rolling it: 3.

"Oh, too bad prince you need a five or a six to put a piece in play" Leila rolled: 5. "Like that."

Prince Sethos pouted as he rolled: 6. "Ha!"

"Not bad," said Leila, she rolled: 2.

Leila pouted because she didn't get as many as she wanted, as prince Sethos who was chuckling rolled: 1.

This switched their pieces because Leila's piece was just in front of his. "Yes!" shouted prince Sethos pumping his fist in the air.

"Oh please I'm just one square behind you," said Leila rolling her eyes as she rolled: 6. "Ha! Ha!"

Prince Sethos sank down and pouted as he rolled: 4.

"Well at least you're where you usually are behind me," said Leila.

"Oh not for long," said prince Sethos as Leila rolled: 2.

"Not bad, not bad" said prince Sethos rolling: 2

"Not bad," said Leila rolling: 3.

"Ha! Ha! You fell on the house of water; you have to go back to house of rebirth," said prince Sethos laughing.

Leila sulked as she moved her piece back to the house of rebirth as prince Sethos rolled: 5.

"Ha!" you're stuck on the house of three truths! Now you can't get off until you roll a three," said Leila taking the die and rolling: 6 "Ha!"

"Well I'm still way ahead of you and besides if I get a three then I get one piece down" said prince Sethos.

"And the odds of that are like what one to six," said Leila.

"So it could happen," said prince Sethos rolling:

--a--a--a

I know Senet didn't make sense to you but hey almost no one knows how! So here's how you play: the simple version.

There are squares lined up like so in numbers.

12345678910

20191817161514131415

21222324252627282930

There are ten pieces; five spools and five cones. You line the pieces up on the squares 1-10 every other square.

It's a basic game you roll a die (the singular form of dice) and to start a piece you must roll a four or a six. If you get a four or a six then you go forward the spaces that you rolled. Then you roll the die racing the other player to the finish (square 30)

Or you can fall on the 26th space and that automatically finishes that piece.

The space 'the house of rebirth' (space 15) is the starter if you fall on space 27 'the house of water' you go back to 'the house of rebirth'.

If you fall on space 28 'the house of three truths' you have to roll a three to get off it.

If you fall on space 29 'The house of re-atoun' you have to roll a two to get off.

Once you get one piece off you have to roll a four or a six to put another piece in play. The first one to get all of their pieces off the board win!

**_So now you know how to play Senet!_**

--a--a--a

"So It could happen," said prince Sethos rolling: 3 "Ha! I'm wining!"

"Not for long!" said Leila taking up the die ready to roll it when some rude person kicks over the board and the table.

"Hey!" said Sethos "we where playing!"

"Oh you were" said the dark brown Egyptian boy who was bald, wore a linen cloth around his waist, and wore sandals and that was about it. "Well I don't see how you and your slave girl can be sword fighting, and play Senet while tossing back and forth threats. She is after all a slave."

You're no more a slave than she is," said Sethos. "So how do you tell me what I can and can not do?"

"Well I can't but pharaoh can," said the boy "and I believe he's your father. So expect harsh punishment for speaking and playing with a dirty stupid slave like an equal."

At this Leila stood up red in the face and raised her hand about to slap him when prince Sethos grabbed her wrist to stop her.

"And Imagine what pharaoh would say when he found out that his son was being threatened by a lowlife, eh Zuka?" said prince Sethos.

The boy named Zuka looked as if he was about to explode he turned on his heel and stormed off in frustration.

"Well since our game of Senet was canceled," said Leila, "how about we call it a draw."

"No way I'm wining, so I won," said prince Sethos stubbornly.

"Oh fine," said Leila "what does it matter anyway I can still beet you in sword play."

Prince Sethos scoffed "no you can't, it's still my game."

"And Senet is still my game," said Leila.

"And I wouldn't have it any other way," said prince Sethos.

"Have you noticed that there are some shady characters on this street?" asked Leila after looking around and feeling a chill run down her spine.

"And where are all the other people that usually crowd this street?" said prince Sethos picking up his sword and holding it at waist height. Leila also picked up her sword and followed the suit.

"Who are you," said Sethos in a booming demanding deep voice. "And why are you here."

One shadow stepped forward into the light to show he was wearing a dark blue cloak that covered most of his face except the eyes.

He said in a deeper and more demanding voice "we are the Forty Thieves! And we are here to do what thieves do!"

Just then the shadows moved into the light or went into the houses taking and stealing what they could find. About seven of the thieves surrounded Leila and prince Sethos with their swords held up to their faces. Prince Sethos and Leila also raised their swords and both stabbed at their opponents as one. Prince Sethos was dogging four swords and trying to fend them off at the same time. Leila was faced with the blue cloaked man that was quite skilled in swordsmanship and two other thugs that were as big as they were stupid in vice versa. She took out the two thugs first with one swing each. There was now a patch of red dead center on their foreheads.

Prince Sethos had taken out three of the men he was fighting with a swing at their heels. Now he was fighting one that was so ugly that you could hardly describe him/her.

Leila was holding up rather well but was distracted by the parrot on her opponent's shoulder that kept shouting out rude comments.

"No girly can sword fight you know, and you can't even hit this guy he's the king of thieves," said the parrot in Arabic.

"Well your majesty," replied Leila in Arabic "you miscalculated there are only thirty nine."

"And the parrot's forty," said the king of thieves taking a sharp stab at her side which she dogged and knocked away.

"A parrot as a thieve," said Leila jumping onto a table dogging his sword "how pathetic."

Leila jumped high of the table and over her opponent about to take a swipe at the back of his neck when he turned around and caught her wrist and taking her sword. Leila was hoisted off the ground by his grip her feet dangling above the ground.

"You have a lot of spirit but that can be easily squashed," the king of thieves was about to take a swipe at her when he was thrown backwards dropping her to the ground in a heap. He ran off quickly and silently. Leila looked up to see a brown horse with a man with boyish features. He had grey hair and was wearing expensive clothing of satin. He looked Arabian. Leila got to her feet and saw prince Sethos putting away his sword. She then noticed that there was no more thieves in the street and more Egyptians in the street trying to figure out what was all the fuss about.

"Are you alright?" asked the well dressed Asian with a curious face in Arabic.

"yes" replied Leila in Arabic bowing to him.

"And how are you" he said turning to prince Sethos.

"What did he say?" said prince Sethos in Egyptian to Leila since he didn't speak Arabic.

"He said 'how are you'," said Leila in Egyptian.

"I am well" said prince Sethos in Egyptian.

The well dressed man looked confused.

"He is well sire," said Leila in Arabic.

"Well I must be on my way I have an audience with the pharaoh," he said turning his steed towards the castle.

"How do you know how to speak Asian?" asked prince Sethos turning to Leila.

"I am Asian so it was my first language," said Leila looking down "when I went into slavery I didn't know how to speak Egyptian so I was flogged and beet until I either nodded or shook my head. And then until I learned how to speak Egyptian.

"But no one in this part of Egypt knows how to speak Arabic So how did that man learn about his audience?" said prince Sethos.

Leila shrugged her shoulders and said "maybe someone in Arabia can speak Egyptian."

"Yah maybe," said prince Sethos stroking his chin.

"Lets go back to the palace, I have a feeling that the pharaoh and this man won't be able to communicate," said Leila.

So they went back to the castle bringing their swords and their Senet board and game pieces.

-a-a-a-A

So how do you like it? I'm less hyper than I was before but hey here's a story that you can a actually fallow so if anyone can tell me what Taueret was goddess of in Egypt mythology will get an e-mail and I will read and review all of your stories!


	2. And the meeting wiht the pharaoh

Okay just so you know I don't update until I get at least one review per chapter so I must have gotten at least one review before now. So here's the next chapter. I dreamed up this one so you know it'll be so action filled you can't wait to see what happens next. And if you thought the first chapter was good boy are you wrong. So if you don't care now **_GOOD FOR YOU!_** Because at this point I don't even care! And those of you who do care will be getting again an E-mail from me (Because everyone likes mail) to those who care enough to review so I _can _E-mail you.

(Note: Don't take anything I say literally)

_**Aladdin**_

_**And the meeting with the Pharaoh**_

(I hate reverse psychology)

As Leila and Prince Sethos walked up to the front gates they noticed that two guards were placed by the front door and the gate. Leila and Prince Sethos knew this meant that the pharaoh and the well dressed man were already in conference. As being a prince, Sethos had the right to enter the palace but couldn't enter the throne room.

As prince Sethos came up to the gates he said "Me and my servant girl would like to enter."

The guard bowed and said in a gruff voice "The pharaoh in is conference with the sultan of Arriba. No one is to enter the throne room or come in contact with the sultan until he leaves or severe punishment or death is the consequence."

"Yes, yes, I know me and my servant were... um, just going up to the banquet hall to get a light snack," said Prince Sethos.

"Very well," said the guard bowing "I will accompany you."

Prince Sethos sighed, he knew he would say that but he hoped he wouldn't have. He was hoping that the guards didn't remember the incident with the king of Afghanistan and the chocolate pudding. Oh well at least it got a few laughs but also he served the most cruel and unusual punishment he had ever served in his life up to date. And he could still smell the servant's bath still.

As they reared the entrance to the throne room they could make out very clear threats to the pharaoh's wise men by none other than pharaoh himself.

"You worthless piece of (I don't dare say but it starts with an F) trash you can't even translate simple Arabic.

"Bu- but sire, Arabic Isn't a well known language in Egypt at this time so we—"

"Silence!" said the pharaoh angrily to one of his wise men. "I have no use for you if you can't even translate what one of the leaders of the world has to say. And the punishment for this is immediate death!"

"Father," said prince Sethos, the guard was trying to restrain him from going in the room but prince Sethos dogged the man and came in anyways.

"What is the meaning of this!" said the pharaoh angrily turning to his son. "You are to stay away from this room until our gust leaves!"

"Father," said prince Sethos stubbornly to his father "I know of someone who can translate Arabic to you so you can speak to the sultan." Sethos bowed slightly to his father to show respect.

"You do?" said the pharaoh trying to hide his happiness. "And who may this be?"

"My servant, father" he said still bent at the waist in respect to his father.

"Very well," said the pharaoh calming down "Bring in this servant so that I may speak to my visitor."

Prince Sethos gestured to Leila to come in. When she came in she first bowed to prince Sethos to show respect then she bowed to the sultan and lastly she bowed to the pharaoh.

"So you are the servant that my son Sethos has spoken about that can translate Arabic to Egyptian?"

"Yes my lord," said Leila still body bent in bow, "I can translate for you."

"Very well please ask our gust what his name is so that I may know what to call him."

Leila bowed to the sultan and asked in Arabic "Sire the pharaoh whishes to know what your name is."

The sultan was calmed at this that someone in this room knew how to speak his language. "My name is Aladdin."

A-A-A-A-A-A

I know to stop here would cause suspense but the next part of suspense is much grater so be sure to flame me!

A-A-A-A-A-A

"My lord" said Leila to the Pharaoh "He says his name is Aladdin."

"Very well, ask him if he has heard of the forty thieves."

Leila was surprised at this question because she had just run into the forty thieves herself and knew that the sultan must know of them because he was the one to rescue her. But all the same she obeyed and asked in Arabic "Sire, have you heard of the forty thieves?"

Aladdin answered "yes I have, but I would like to know your name to you know."

Leila blushed because she wasn't use to royalty (with the exception of Sethos) talking to her as if she were an equal. Most of the time she was called 'slave girl' or just 'slave'. But she answered his question all the same.

"My name is Leila, sire."

The sultan looked shocked at this name and asked "are you Arabic?"

"Yes, sire, I am."

"How did you get here in Egypt you are far away from home?"

"Sire, I have lived here for twelve years of my life," she said.

"Oh I see..." said the sultan.

"My lord" said Leila in Egyptian "He says he has."

"Then he must know about all the attacks there have been on my kingdom."

"Sire," said Leila to the sultan in Asian "if you know of the forty thieves then you must know of the attacks on Egypt."

"Yes I do know of the attacks and I am trying to stop them because there have also been attacks on my kingdom of Agriba."

Leila turned to the pharaoh and said in Egyptian "my lord he says he knows of the attacks on Egypt and that he has been trying to stop them but they have also been threatening his kingdom as well."

"Yes, well ask him if it would help to detain these thieves if my best army and his joined forces."

"Sire" said Leila in Asian "would it help to capture the forty thieves if the pharaoh had his best army and yours join forces?"

"No, even my best men say that these thieves fight like demons," said the sultan.

Leila told the pharaoh in Egyptian "my lord, he says that it would not help and that even his best army men say the forty thieves fight like evil spirits." (A/N they referred demons as evil spirits)

The pharaoh sighed and said "well then ask him if he has any thoughts of how to capture or possibly kill these thieves."

"Sire the pharaoh asks if you have any ideas of how to take down the forty thieves," said Leila in Asian.

"No, I have no idea of how to even kill them they always seem to slip out of grasp every time we catch one or try to kill one," said the sultan "It is almost impossible."

"He says he has no thoughts of how my lord" said Leila in Egyptian. "But if I may be as so bold to say I suggest we lure the thieves into a tiger pit."

"And what may be a 'tiger pit?'" asked the pharaoh.

"A tiger pit is a hole dug and filled with sharp objects that kill whoever fall into it," said Leila "if we can lure them over the pit that will be hidden so they don't see it."

"I see," said the pharaoh. "But how do we lead them over it?"

"I say we lure them by their own greed since they are thieves they will be interested in gold and silver to plunder," said Leila "so if we tie or lay gold over the hidden trap then they will go to steal the gold and fall in."

"This is a great plan but there is one problem" said the pharaoh. "What happens if one of my people falls in? What if they go out into the streets and try to take the gold what then?"

"You are the pharaoh my lord" said Leila bowing. "You have power over the people that I do not. You can tell them to not come out of their houses for as long of period you want sire."

"Yes this might work" said the pharaoh "But what if the thieves never come back to Egypt and don't fall into the pits?"

"I or someone else can spread word that the wealth is so great that gold can be found even on the streets of Egypt to other thieves of lesser status that will tell or will be forced out of them by the forty thieves."

"You seem to be so wise on this subject why?" asked the pharaoh.

"My lord I don't know why I have this gift but I can understand the life of a trader," said Leila. "I think mainly because I have been traded so many times and know the strategy of a sales man using lies to sell me to someone."

"Very well," said the pharaoh. "Since this is your plan and it is the sultan's thieves you will go with the sultan to plot this mission and report back to me to know what it is you are doing before you do it."

Leila looked surprised but answered "I will do as you command my lord."

"Good you may leave me now" said the pharaoh.

Leila was still trying to understand what had happened _the pharaoh had given me permission to control an operation with his approval. This means that I'm not a slave exactly. I have gone to a higher level of acceptance no one had put this mush faith in me before!_

"What was the pharaoh and you talking about?" asked the sultan.

"I proposed to dig a tiger pit to capture and kill the forty thieves, sire" said Leila.

"And what is a 'tiger pit'" asked the sultan.

Leila smiled the pharaoh had asked the same question. "A tiger pit is a hole dug in the ground and filled with sharp objects that will kill anyone who falls into it, sire," she answered in Asian.

"But wouldn't the thieves notice the pit," said the sultan "I mean their thugs but they're not that stupid."

"The pit will be covered to hide it so they won't see it, sire" said Leila.

"And how exactly will we get them to go over the pits exactly" asked the sultan.

"We must lure them by placing gold over the pit so that when the go to get it they will fall in," said Leila and before the sultan could ask and how do we get them in the aria to see the gold she said "and to get them in the aria I will send out a lie that the streets of Egypt are so rich that you can even find gold on the streets, sire."

"But what if innocent people fall into the pit" asked the sultan.

"The pharaoh has that covered sire," said Leila. "He will tell all his people to not go out into the streets until he says so."

"A very thought out plan," said the sultan. "But how is it to be carried out?"

"The pharaoh has told me to go with you to plan and carry out the plan, sire," said Leila.

The sultan looked surprised at this but what he said was the least thing Leila expected. "But wouldn't you miss your friends?"

Leila answered cautiously "Sire, I am a slave. But my master is more of a friend then anyone else. So I will tell him good bye." And with a bow she left the room to see prince Sethos next to the entrance to the throne room with the guard standing by him gritting his teeth.

"So what happened," asked prince Sethos curiously "Oh and guard you can leave."

The guard left grumbling under his breath.

Leila explained for the third time in the last hour how they planed to capture and kill the forty thieves.

"I guess it'll work," said prince Sethos "But how is it going to be made? Have all the slaves dig holes and find glass and swords to fill it with?"

"I guess but the sultan and I have to prepare the operation and get confirmation that we can do it from the pharaoh first," said Leila.

"Will the sultan be staying in the palace?" asked Sethos.

"No I must go to his land to do this because the sultan has his own problems," said Leila.

"But," said prince Sethos sadly, "I'm going to miss you Leila."

Leila thought of hugging prince Sethos but refrained herself from doing so and looked down. "I'll miss you to."

Then prince Sethos hugged her tightly but softly. "I wish I could come with you."

"I wish you could come to," said Leila hugging back.

They broke apart and prince Sethos looked brighter and said "What if I get permission from my father to go?"

"I doubt that the pharaoh would let his son go with his slave and a man that can't even speak the same language for who knows how long.

"I bet it won't be that long," said prince Sethos "and besides I can take care of myself."

"Try to tell pharaoh that," said Leila.

"I will," said Sethos strolling into the throne room and over to his father. "Father I would like to go oversee my slave's work may I have permission to go?"

"No. The sultan in going back to his land and he may not want to deal with two children," said the pharaoh to his son.

"I understand but what if he gave me permission?" asked prince Sethos.

"I still won't let you go you're just not old enough."

"I'm eighteen, father, the same age that some of the princes became pharaoh of Egypt. I can take care of myself."

The pharaoh sighed and admitted "I know son, you are not a kid but I can not put you in danger."

"But father I am not in danger," I can protect myself.

The pharaoh sighed again "I see you will not take no for an answer. I will let you go."

"Yes!"

"But on one condition, you will take the scarab to protect you against any evil."

"Fine," said prince Sethos taking the necklace with the scarab jewel.

"Take it everywhere you go, it is said that this stone is connected to the afterlife."

"Okay" said prince Sethos cheerfully taking a bow and turning to gloat to Leila.

"So?" said Leila who was out in the hall.

"The pharaoh says I can go on the account that the sultan gives me permission," said prince Sethos.

"Great!" said Leila "I'll tell him."

"Good," said prince Sethos nodding.

The sultan wan now loading his horse with the supplies that the pharaoh had provided. Leila approached him bowing "sire" said Leila in Arabic "my master would like to come on this journey as well."

"Your master?" said the sultan shocked.

"Yes" said Leila still bowed, "I am but a humble servant to the prince of Egypt sire."

The sultan sighed "Well first of all since we will be on this journey as partners call me by my name; Aladdin. Second you don't need to bow every time you are in my presence; even some of my servants don't bow all the time."

Leila straitened up to see the sultan looking at her with admiration and a small twinkle in his eye that she had only seen in prince Sethos' when they were joking.

"And third yes your master can come," said the sultan looking at an anxious Sethos "since his father has been all to kind in lending some supplies."

Leila smiled and nodded to prince Sethos. Immediately he smiled looking like he was about to slip out of his skin in leaping but he contained himself and walked over.

"Could you tell him thank you for letting me accompany you on your voyage," said prince Sethos.

Leila told him and he nodded "We have a long way to go so everyone saddle up."

Sethos asked Leila to fetch two of his horses, and she went to get them. Long story short it was a long ride back to Agrabah.

(I told you not to trust anything I say)

And any Artemis Fowl fans out there I just want you to know I'm coming out with a Fan fiction for it so stay close to your monitors and always neuter your pets! So see you later!


End file.
